The Price Of Peace
by GibblesX3
Summary: Andros and Ashley make a trip to KO35 and get caught in the middle of dangerous peace mission
1. Prologue Proposal

Andros landed the Megaship upon the class M astroid double checking  
  
all readings until he perfected the landing on the rocky surface.  
  
Leaving the bridge he made his way to the small room where he left  
  
Ashley so she could see or know where they were going. He told her  
  
he had a surprise for her and didn't give anymore information. Now  
  
as he entered the room he smiled at her and said, "We're here."  
  
Ashley: Ashley perked up, "Wheres here?" She got up, "ah who cares,  
  
come on!" she said as she reached for Andys arm  
  
"Hold on," Andros said holding her arm with one hand he pulled a  
  
yellow blindfold from his pocket. Slipping it over her eyes he he  
  
tied it snug enough to stay on. Taking her hand he led her from the  
  
room and down to the shuttle doors. He let her go a second and  
  
activated the door controls. Once it opened he took her arm again  
  
and led her out and down a rocky trail to the edge of a cliff.  
  
Swiftly he undid the blindfold letting it drop to reveal the scene  
  
in the sky before them. Rainbow swirls of gas and light danced in  
  
circles, a nebula of unspoken beauty light up the red mountains of  
  
the asteroid.  
  
Ashley was speechless at the sight before her, "its...beautiful."  
  
she managed to get out.  
  
"It used to be the most beautiful thing I ever set my eyes on,"  
  
Andros said and paused a moment and looked at her, "Then I found an  
  
even greater beauty."  
  
Ashley looked at him a moment before blushing and looking back out  
  
at the sky.  
  
Andros didn't look back to the sky he kept his eyes focused upon  
  
Ashley not saying a word for a moment. Then after some reflection he  
  
spoke, "Its been a long time since the day we first met. I didn't  
  
know then that I would find myself falling in love with you. I had  
  
been through so much that love didn't really matter to me anymore.  
  
Then it came so suddenly. I found myself never wanting to leave your  
  
side. I wanted to become your red knight, your hero. I wanted your  
  
love."  
  
Ashley smiled as she put an arm around his waist, "You didn't have  
  
to do all of this to have me love you, i already do. Anything you do  
  
makes me love you more and more. And im still a tad bit embarrassed  
  
about poking you when we first met."  
  
"I know that I didn't have to do all this. I did this because I knew  
  
I succeeded in gaining your love. I did this because I want to be  
  
with you for as long as this nebula drifts through space. " Andros  
  
awkwardly got down onto one knee as was the Earth custom and took  
  
Ashley's hand, "Ashley Hammond I want to spend eternities with you.  
  
Will you give me the honor, the privilege of being my wife?"  
  
Ashley didn't know what he meant by the nebula drifts through space  
  
but she figured it was a KO-35 thing and it was supposed to be sweet  
  
so she took it as a compliment.  
  
When he asked her to be his wife she looked at him speechless.  
  
finally, "Are,...are you sure?"  
  
"I have never been so sure of anything since the day I accepted to  
  
become the Red Astro Ranger," Andros said, "Even then I am more sure  
  
about this then I ever was about the that. I love you and wish to  
  
spend my life with you."  
  
He had defiantly surprised her, "you sure you got the right Ashley  
  
Hamond? ya know theres gotta be more then one Ashley Hamond in the  
  
galaxy...."  
  
"I dont doubt there probably are more ladies with the name Ashley  
  
Hammond," Andros said, "But I know I have the right one for none  
  
would ever compare to you."  
  
Ashley was totally speechless, "Are you serious?"  
  
"I am completely serious, Will you marry me?"  
  
Ashley wanted to say yes oh god yes but no words came out. she  
  
instead dropped to the ground and threw her arms around Andy  
  
Andros was caught off guard by Ashley's sudden movement and fell  
  
backwards onto the ground. Looking up he could see the nebula  
  
swirling behind Ashley's head. Its light cast a beautiful glow to  
  
her face. "I am going to take that as a yes."  
  
She suddenly burst into around of happy tears, "you can take that as  
  
a Oh god yes, i thought you'd never ask." she said then she laid her  
  
chin on top of Andros's shoulder while he was still on the ground.  
  
Andros felt relief of the tension he felt while he was making his  
  
move to ask and now was filled with joy. "I thought I would never  
  
ask too." He said jokingly.  
  
Ashley: She smiled, "eventually maybe you would have say...25 years  
  
from now?"  
  
"Probably that if not longer," Andros smiled  
  
Ashley pulled up on her hands to look down at him, "you mean you  
  
would wait till i was on my death bed to ask that question?"  
  
"No of course not, I was exaggerating," Andros said, "If I had  
  
cowered out today I would have been ready in a week."  
  
"Course knowing me id probably be on my death bed about 10 years  
  
from now" She smiled lovingly down at him  
  
"That would mean mine would be 10 years too cause I could live  
  
without you."  
  
"That would mean mine would be 10 years too cause I couldnt live  
  
without you."  
  
Ashley: She smiled as she let her chin fall on his chest, "Dont kill  
  
yourself on account of me."  
  
"I wouldn't I would just die from loneliness."  
  
"See now theres no medical proof of that happening or records"  
  
"well this would be a first case."  
  
she smiled,, "doint worry u;'d find another woman to love"  
  
"Never" Andros said his face showing he was telling the truth.  
  
Ashley smiled down at him and turned around so that her head was on  
  
his chest and they were both looking up at the beautiful sight  
  
before them. 


	2. The Price

Andros stood at the helm of the Astro Megaship as his concentrated on plotting a course to his home world, KO35. Though he knew the coordinates by heart and could have easily finished doing it a few seconds he was taking his time for two reasons. One an ion storm was occurring along the usual course. And two, the reason he was going home was weighing on his mind.  
  
Ashley entered the bridge she saw Andros and she lightly smiled. She stood next to her fiancée without saying a word; figuring shed let Andros talk first for once.  
  
Hi," Andros said looking up briefly looking up to greet Ashley and then looked back down at the computer.  
  
Ash smiled a bit, "hey, everything alright?"  
  
Just got a lot on my mind," Andros said. He was going to make that the end of it but he had come to know his fiancée well enough to know she wouldn't like the idea of him holding back his feelings, so he added, "You know how long it has been since I visited them?"  
  
"A few years or so," Andros replied, "I mean my life has kind of shifted to being on Earth more and in space less, I haven't really had the chance to go see them."  
  
"I know it sounds funny because I know many would say they are with me always in a spiritual sense but sometimes my mind needs something concrete to know they are there. Even if that concrete is a tombstone."  
  
: Ash nodded she didn't quiet understand but she still felt sympathetic, "you know you can always go home, nothings holding you back."  
  
"Its not being home, it's more that I feel like they would be disappointed that I don't visit as often as I used too." Andros said, "There is stuff that keeps me on Earth, reasons I want to stay. I have friends there, a new life there, and the most important you live there. You belong there and I belong at your side where ever that may be."  
  
"But I feel there are times I could have made an effort to visit them and tell them how everything has been how much my life has changed."  
  
Ash giggled a bit, "your right, i would never be able to live on your home planet, you guys have like nothing there to eat that hasn't been slaughtered. You can go more often if you wish."  
  
Andros laughed at her first comment and then replied, "I know I can its just actually getting myself into a habit of it. I mean I can't actually believe I am on my way there right now. But of course I have to let them see you. I told them about you the day we left for Earth after we defeated Dark Specter's army. Now I'm engaged to you and I feel they need to 'meet' you now."  
  
Ash put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I'm sure I'll love them."  
  
"I know and they will or well would have liked you if they were alive," Andros said putting a free hand on her hand.  
  
Ashley smiled as she finally sat down in the chair that was closest to Andros and she propped her feet up on the counsel, not blocking anything from Andros but just relaxing, "Thanks again for coming into my room last night to help me sleep. That was a really bad nightmare that I had."  
  
"It was my pleasure to help," Andros said.  
  
"Ya I know you're getting good at knowing when I have nightmares. What do you have? An internal Ashley sense that goes off every time something bad happens to me?"  
  
"You won't laugh if I say yes will you?" Andros said, "Part of having telekinesis is also to have a level of telepathy. It's not usually strong in us natives of KO 35 but enough that sometimes when we grow close to someone we develop a rapport with them." Ashley was in awe, "Oh, I just thought it always was that you had super hearing or something."  
  
Nope I except for telekinesis and my 'Ashley sense' I am only human," Andros said with a smile, "Oh yea and the whole being a power ranger thing."  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. he was to much sometimes.  
  
"Thank you," Andros said suddenly  
  
: "Ya know when i was younger, Orlando used to tease me all the time about nightmares. course he pushed me into the laundry shot when I was 5 and I got him back a year later when I pushed him down the stairs." she smiled then heard Andros' comment, "thank me? For what?"  
  
"Sometimes I am glad me and Karone didn't get a chance to have much of a childhood together sounds like it could have been painful," Andros said and then said, "For being here. I had I done this alone I would be depressed the whole way."  
  
Ashley smiled, "Don't mention it. What kind of fiancée would I be if I let my future husband go to his parents alone?"  
  
"True of course I would be more worried about you leaving me alone to go to your parents," Andros said with a smile, "Or at least your dad."  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes, "Ah don't worry about him. I'll eventually take care of him. That or John will, you didn't see how overprotective he is towards his siblings."  
  
"I have heard and I am glad he likes me," Andros replied.  
  
"A good example of his being overprotective is when I was in that car crash a few years back. He just about killed the DUI that hit me. In fact I'm sure John would have if i had been in a coma for much longer."  
  
"I am sure he would have," Andros said.  
  
She nodded, "Yep that's how good of a big bro he is. And its good he likes you. or else." She laughed evilly  
  
Andros shuttered playfully with a smile. He turned his head back down to the controls, "Uh, speaking of your family any of them know how to fly alien spacecrafts?"  
  
"Uh John might know how to fly the Enterprise but that's it."  
  
"Well this isn't him coming up on our tail end then," Andros said punching the controls, "Ash, brace yourself this guy isn't slowing down so I'm going to have to pull some evasive maneuvers."  
  
Ashley stood up and took her position in tactical  
  
: Andros punched the controls and the Megaship made a sudden dive downward straining the gravity emitters almost causing the two occupants to lose their balance. But before they did the ship leveled off. Andros looked down at the controls, "Weird whoever they were they weren't after us they just wanted to pass us and how would say ruffle our feathers because they are moving away faster then they came on us."  
  
Ash nodded. She was distracted. Returning over to sitting back in her first position moved her foot over to a lever and made it look like an accident that she had hit it, "Ops" she said as a compartment under the control opened up to reveal a package that was wrapped, "What's this?" She asked innocently. She looked at the tag and handed it to Andros, "Well it says it's for you so open it."  
  
Andros opened the package finding a book, opening it he found pictures, ticket stubs, some had written papers, etc. "You made this?"  
  
Ash shrugged, "Sure I guess. If you like it that is."  
  
"I love it," Andros said and then looked kind of sad, "I didn't get you anything."  
  
Ash smiled, "Yeah ya did." She pointed to her new shirt  
  
"Yea but nothing like this," Andros said and then paused in thought.  
  
She knew he was confused, "I used your credit card to buy it for myself."  
  
"What??"  
  
Ash said in desperation, "Happy Engagement?"  
  
"Well as long as you got something you like and didn't go and max out my card or anything," Andros said with a smile then the smile faded, "That was all you got right?"  
  
"Yeah that and a new car." she murmured  
  
"This great I'm going to be the first non-native Earthling to get bad credit," Andros said, "What kind of car?"  
  
Ashley laughed, "Just kidding. I'd use my dad's credit card for that one."  
  
Andros laughed with relief.  
  
"Just don't tell him I had anything to do with cause I don't plan on it."  
  
"Ah nah I'll use my Ford for another few years." She smiled. She stood up, walked over to him and put her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes, "This is nothing, Andros you have already given me more then anyone ever could. I could never repay you."  
  
Nah, I can still give you more," Andros said, "Just off the top of my head. There are some diamond mines a few light-years off this course that I can hit on the way back. "They are slightly different from diamonds on Earth so they may not be worth much but they are beautiful. I will have to stop by on they back."  
  
Ashley shook her head, "That doesn't matter to me. I already have the most precious jewel in the universe."  
  
"Well that's good to know it's in good hands and away from evil's reach.......Oh you meant me?" Andros blushed.  
  
Ash smiled widely as she nodded  
  
"Well then in that sense then you are wrong about that one," Andros said he paused watching her look.  
  
"Cause I have it"  
  
"Well.....alright." she smiled some more  
  
Andros smiled back.  
  
Ashley leaned in for a kiss when out of the corner of her eye she saw KO-35 in the viewing screen she thought as she turned towards the viewing screen  
  
"I guess we are here," Andros said looking at the viewing screen. He began to punch the communications channels so send signal to a docking port to expect their arrival. While he was working he noticed something. "Hey Ash, remember that ship that almost ran us down?" "It's in orbit"  
  
She sighed, "Well let's get on the planet then see if we can find out what or who it is."  
  
"I guess so," Andros said. He got a message back from a docking port near his home city giving him landing coordinates. Andros began landing procedures. And in a few minutes had the ship docked in a port on the planet.  
  
When they stepped out, holding hands, they were greeted by King Wan. King Wan ran up to Andros, "Andros, thank heavens you are here. We've got-" he stopped because he looked at Ashley and noticed the necklace around her neck. He then thought of something. He smiled then addressed Ashley, "Ashley how would you like to join us on our peace mission in a couple of hours? I would like you to come to be our navigator, with your background as a power ranger and all."  
  
"Your majesty what do you mean by a peace mission?" Andros asked but the King seemed more content on Ashley.  
  
Ashley looked strangley at him, "But I'm not originally from here."  
  
King wan insisted, "But you are from Earth, you would be a great addition to our team."  
  
"Your majesty?"  
  
King wan answered Andros, "Our fighting with the Shau has got to stop. They have agreed to meet us in person in a few hours to work out an agreement for peace. Don't worry I'll only borrow your girlfriend for a few hours. Then after she's back you two can get back to eloping."  
  
"You really think the Shau will really willing accept peace?"  
  
"Now they will....I have a plan." King Wan said. he added to himself   
  
King Wan turned back to Ashley, "So are you in or out?"  
  
Andros spoke first, "With all do respect to your plan your majesty but the Shau are born warriors, killers, plunderers. They cause so much scorn in battles with KO35. They sided with Dark Specter's army. Sure maybe when he was destroyed their economy and government was thrown into chaos but peace with us I cant buy it."  
  
: Ashley was overwhelmed a peace agreement sounded good but she didn't know what the hell was going on  
  
"Yes my boy but now we have a bit of a leverage that might destroy them if they don't cooperate with us."  
  
"Your majesty?"  
  
Before he could answer he suddenly seen what the King was talking about, "You mean."  
  
: "A military tactic if you will and I don't know if you know what I am talking about," he turned to Ashley, "will you be apart of my crew?"  
  
Ashley stuttered, "Um sure I guess." she shrugged  
  
King Wan was about to reply when a guy in a Ko-35 uniform ran up to them, "sir have you gotten the rest of the crew?" King Wan nodded, "Yes this is Ashley. Ashley your co pilot, Tom."  
  
"But sir, she's not from around here." Tom sighed, "Alright see you on the ship." he turned and left  
  
"Your majesty, I request permission to accompany this mission. My years of training as power ranger plus my experience with the Shau could come in useful." Andros stood rigidly at attention as he spoke.  
  
"No can do." King Wan replied. He didn't want the boy coming along because he knew what he was about to do would upset him but he had to think of other reasons, "The ship is only big enough for 3 of us."  
  
Ashley offered, "I'm sure he would be more useful to take then me..."  
  
"NO!" king wan laughed awkwardly, "Um no, we need you Ashley."  
  
"Sir the Megaship is big enough for all of us," Andros said.  
  
King Wan had to think of something fast, "No that would probably provoke them into thinking we're out to destroy them. Our little ship has been cleared by their standards and we need to use that one....are you ready Ashley?"  
  
"Uh I guess." was her replied.  
  
The king smiled as he had someone come over and take Ashley away to get her dressed into a ko35 standard uniform. Ashley was dragged off but managed to take a lingering look at her fiancée  
  
Andros watched his fiancée get taken away and he turned to face the King, "Your majesty she will be in good hands right?"  
  
For once in his life he lied, "Yes she will be fine. Don't worry we'll be back in a few hours then you two can get back to eloping."  
  
"Alright your majesty," Andros said, "I guess I could take some time to see how things have changed around the city."  
  
The king smiled, "There you go, tell your parents hi for me when you get there." The king felt slightly bad for doing this but he knew he had to.  
  
20 minutes later Ashley came over to Andros, she was in one of their standard uniforms, "Hey I only have a few minutes but i wanted to say bye."  
  
"Be careful, the Shau are dangerous."  
  
Andros looked at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
She smiled, "Ah don't worry, i have this." She said as she pulled out from under her shirt her necklace that he had given her  
  
"I know but its my right to worry about you," Andros said. "But it is rather silly. The Shau are dangerous but you are a power ranger. You can handle anything." gabrielleamazonprincess03: She smiled, "Yeah of course," she stepped closer, and "Just a goodbye kiss before I leave?" she asked  
  
"Of course," Andros leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Ashley felt the same love that she always had for Andros once their lips met. Lightly at first then a bit more passionate  
  
Andros kissed back as passionately as he could cause he couldn't shake the thought this could be the last time they ever kissed.  
  
Tom called to her from the ship, "Ashley! Time to go!" Ashley suddenly pulled out, tears in her eyes as she looked at Andros then turned to leave. When she was about halfway to the ship she turned back to Andros, ran to him and kissed him again  
  
Andros took her into his arms and held her for a minute while they kissed and then let her go, "Come back safely."  
  
She looked at him, "Why do I feel like I'm kissing you goodbye?" She didn't let him answer instead she ran towards the ship and boarded as quickly as she could  
  
Andros watched her board fighting to keep from running after her. He watched the ship begin to move and rise into the air. He had a bad feeling in his gut and he was hoping it was just a bug.  
  
* *  
*  
  
It was only minutes after Ashley had left but to Andros it might as well have been years as he dragged himself to the Megaship to pick up some stuff before he left for town when the explosion rocked the port.  
  
Running to the scene Andros saw a cargo ship now a burning pile of rubble. Around in men in uniform fought to quench the flames. Andros caught the closest person and asked them what had happened.  
  
"A bombing. We got three Shau officers that were in the vicinity in custody for questioning. Everyone tried to tell the King this mission was a bad idea." the man said and hurried back to work.  
  
Andros stood in disbelief and felt anger sweep over him. Then suddenly his mind returned to Ashley. *Oh no I hope she is ok.*  
  
* *  
*  
  
About an hour later, Ashley noticed something come up on their monitor. It was a ship! King Wan told her it was friendly until it started firing on them! Ashley and Tom worked as hard as they could to keep the ship from losing control but it was no use, one shot later and the ship broke apart. Apparently killing all its occupants  
  
* *  
*  
  
A couple of hours later Andros heard the message over the com speaker. King Wan and his crew were killed by an apparent attack by the Shau. Andros pounded his fist into the wall. The Shau were going to pay. 


End file.
